Every Man for Himself transcript
Episode 4 - Written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by Stephen Williams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 see Desmond sitting on the beach at camp deep in thought, watching Claire and Aaron. He approaches Claire, as she writes in her journal. DESMOND: You've, um, you've got a problem with your roof. CLAIRE: What? DESMOND: Look, maybe you should move down the beach, just for tonight. That way I can fix it -- make some improvements. CLAIRE: That's really nice of you to offer, but, um, Aaron just feel asleep so I should just... DESMOND: No, it'll be worth it. I promise. CHARLIE: appearing Whatcha doing, brother? DESMOND: I was just offering to fix this roof here. CHARLIE: Fine. If there's a problem I'll fix it. I'm quite handy. I was building a church before Eko exploded. DESMOND: Right, well, just trying to help, huh. CLAIRE: Thanks. exits What was all that about? CHARLIE: I don't know. We're going to have to get that guy another button to push. ---- see an old Merrie Melodies cartoon being played on a TV in Jack's cell. There's a knock on the door and Jack sits with his back to the wall. Juliet enters with a tray of food. JULIET: How are you doing today, Jack? JACK: sarcastic Great. JULIET: You seem frustrated. JACK: Am I going to keep watching cartoons or are you going to tell me why I'm here? JULIET: I hope you like blueberry. If not, I can... JACK: Should I talk to Benjamin? JULIET: Sorry? JACK: Should I talk to Benjamin? Because I'm starting to think that you're just the person who brings me my food. JULIET: You can talk to him all you want. But he won't tell you anything. JACK: You work for him? JULIET: No, I don't work for him. JACK: He's in charge? JULIET: Well, it doesn't work that way over here, Jack. We make decisions together. JACK: Really? Because when I was holding that broken plate at your neck he seemed happy to just let you die. I mean, it felt like he made that decision on his own. JULIET: You don't know what you're talking about. I don't answer to him. door suddenly opens and Ben enters. BEN: Juliet, I need you. JULIET: Can it wait? BEN: The sub is back. We have a situation, so come with me now. ---- see people running through the jungle, carrying Colleen on a stretcher. Scene switches to Sawyer's cage being opened by Pickett (with a bandage on his nose) and a couple of guards. PICKETT: Time for work. SAWYER: Sound a little stuffy there, Chinatown. You need to blow your nose? PICKETT: Just give me an excuse. SAWYER: I thought I just did. What do I got to do -- talk about your mother? grabs Sawyer's shirt collar, but is interrupted by a voice on his walkie-talkie. VOICE: Danny, are you there? PICKETT: Yeah? VOICE: unintelligible PICKETT: Hold on. shoves Sawyer back Okay, go. VOICE: unintelligible PICKETT: What? Where are they? Juliet, and the others carrying Colleen run through the cage area on their way to the Hydra. Pickett joins them. TOM: She's hurt bad, Juliet. JULIET: Keep her steady. PICKETT: She's going to be fine, right? She's going to be okay? KATE: Sawyer What happened? SAWYER: We happened. KATE: What? SAWYER: Been on this rock long enough to realize they ain't in the business of shooting each other. We did it. Our team. KATE: indignant You smiling? SAWYER: Damn right I'm smiling. 'Cause we just got our ticket outta here. Act 2 see Sawyer maneuvering the levers in his cage to make the food drop. KATE: What are you doing? doesn't respond Whenever you're ready to fill me in. SAWYER: Shush up, I'm thinking. finishes the sequence and the food drops, the song plays. SAWYER: You know that chick they brought in on the stretcher -- that's broken nose man's girl. KATE: They call him Pickett. see water from Sawyer's cage flowing into a small pool just outside the door. SAWYER: Well, Pickett is distracted at the moment. KATE: So? SAWYER: Watch and learn, little lady. presses the big button twice with a stick There's juice pumping into this box from somewhere. Next time someone comes to pull me out, I'm going to wait until they step in my little swimming hole, then I grab 'em. Zap! They fall back from the shock -- I snag the keys. Bet the bears never thought of that. KATE: You're both going to get electrocuted. SAWYER: Yeah, but I felt the jolt. I can take it. The other guy -- he ain't going to be ready for it. What, you think I'm crazy? KATE: No, I'm actually impressed. SAWYER: Well, wipe the stars out of eyes, sweetheart -- 'cause we're going to do this. KATE: So, what about Jack? SAWYER: What about him? We don't even know if he's here. Hell, we don't even know if he's alive. We gotta take care of us. It's every man for himself, Freckles. ---- - We see Sawyer in a boxing ring. He knocks his opponent to the mat. GUARD: Alright, Ford. That's enough. helps the other guy up, and we see that they are in prison. The scene switches to both of them dressed and walking. PRISON TOUGH: The problem is I was following your hands, not your eyes. SAWYER: The problem is you old and dumb. stop walking to watch a fight that's broken out. SAWYER: Who's the punching bag? PRISON TOUGH: Just got here -- name's Munson. Rumor has it he ripped off the government for 10 mil, but they never found the money. SAWYER: I'll be damned. PRISON TOUGH: If your buddy the warden didn't keep breaking up the fights, Munson would be a dead man. see the warden watching as the fight gets broken up. Sawyer eyes the warden. SAWYER: That son of a bitch. ---- switches to a shot of Munson sewing. Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: You get little mints on your pillow at night, too? MUNSON: Sorry? SAWYER: You're here, what, a week? And you're on tote bag duty? I've been here 9 months; I'm still pushing trash. MUNSON: What does that mean? SAWYER: You think the warden's breaking up those fights because you're cute, Costanza? He's making a play for that 10 mil. First step -- butter you up, give you a plum job. Step two -- warden will reach out to your wife -- use her against you. Textbook con. MUNSON: And you're telling me this out of the kindness of your... SAWYER: Advice is free, Murgatroyd. Last 9 months that warden's made my life a living hell. He gets that 10 mil you ain't got? I might just have to kill myself. warden enters eating an apple. WARDEN HARRIS: Hey. SAWYER: Well, howdy, warden. WARDEN HARRIS: He bothering you, Munson? shakes his head. SAWYER: So what brings you to the sewing shop, Boss? WARDEN HARRIS: Don't think I can't extend your stay, Ford. All it takes is one call. One call. drops his apple on the floor. How about you get that trash? ---- - Ben approaches Sawyer's cage. SAWYER: to Kate Oh, yeah, the big kahuna. steps just outside the pool of water outside Sawyer's cage. SAWYER: Lunch already? BEN: What do you weigh? SAWYER: What? BEN: What do you weigh? SAWYER: sighing 180, give or take. BEN: closer to the water How old are you? SAWYER: 32. BEN: Don't lie. SAWYER: sighing 35. BEN: in the water and unlocking the cage Good. SAWYER: Ben's arm and pressing the button with his foot Sayonora, sucker. tries to push the button a few times, but nothing happens. SAWYER: What did you do? BEN: We turned it off. hits Sawyer in the face with a billy club-type stick. KATE: Sawyer! enters Sawyer's cage and beats him down. KATE: Hey! knocks Sawyer out with a kick to the face. ---- switches and we see Sawyer strapped to a table, coming to. We can hear Tom in the background. TOM: 2 days since the sky turned purple. We've been blind. Our comms are all down -- I can't get them back up again. And in case you forgot, Colleen's in critical... BEN: Juliet's taking care of her. SAWYER: Where am I? What the hell are you doing to me? Let me up! BEN: Jason. SAWYER: Let me up! approaches Sawyer with a stick about 8 inches long. JASON: Bite down on this please. SAWYER: You bite down on it. BEN: It's for the pain. Other, Matthew, approaches Sawyer with a syringe with a very long needle. SAWYER: What?!! Wait! Let me up! No! BEN: God, I hate needles. SAWYER: No! What are you doing?! see Jack in his cell eating. He hears Sawyer yelling through the speaker. scene switches back to Matthew trying to inject Sawyer. JASON: No, you have to go through the sternum -- the sternum, like in the movie. MATTHEW: I know. I know. SAWYER: No!!! MATTHEW: 1, 2... Act 3 see Paulo practicing golf on the beach as Desmond approaches. DESMOND: Don't mind me, brother. I'm just going to take one of your clubs. Hurley said it would be alright. PAULO: Hurley, huh? Does this mean you're off to save the day? DESMOND: So, uh, I can take one of these? PAULO: Take the five iron; I never use it. That way when you die in the jungle, doing whatever you're doing, I don't have to go looking for it. DESMOND: Thanks, mate. watches Paulo take a shot You know, you might want to square your shoulders a bit more. PAULO: You play golf? DESMOND: I'm Scottish. Cheers. exits ---- see Sawyer strapped to the table. There's a bandage on his chest. He comes to, and a door opens. Tom and Ben enter carrying a rabbit in a cage. The rabbit has a number 8 on its back. They place the cage on Sawyer's stomach. SAWYER: What the hell? BEN: Shhh. starts shaking the rabbit's cage quickly and forcefully. BEN: the rabbit Hey. Hey, come on. Hey, move. Let's move. Hey, come on, come on, come on. SAWYER: What are you doing? BEN: the rabbit Come on, come on, come on, come on. Let's move it. Let's move it. Let's move it. Hippity-hop. Hippity-hop. Hippity-hop. SAWYER: Come on, what are you doing? BEN: Let's move it. Let's move it. Let's move it. Let's move it. SAWYER: What's your problem? BEN: Come on, come on, come on. rabbit suddenly keels over. SAWYER: Did you just kill that bunny? BEN: You know what a pacemaker is? SAWYER: What? BEN: They stick them in the tickers of people who've had by-pass work whose hearts need just a little jump -- a kickstart. The rabbit had a small pacemaker set to deliver its kickstart should it get too excited, or anxious, or frightened -- or should it try to escape. puts a watch-like device on Sawyer's wrist Assuming you were telling the truth about your age and weight your resting heart rate should be about 70 beats per minute. Your active heart rate, however, that would be about 140 -- which is the point at which your pacemaker will cause your heart to explode. Which is how I know that you're going to start behaving now. The watch monitors your pulse. If you get within 15 beats of your danger zone it'll start to beep. If and when it beeps, you're going to want to relax yourself. Do some deep breathing, some yoga. SAWYER: If you want me dead, why don't you just shoot me and get it over with? BEN: Because we're not killers, James. Oh, and one other thing -- Kate... SAWYER: You touch her, I swear... BEN: You tell her what we did, what we put in you -- that we're watching you -- you tell her any of these things -- we'll put one in her, too. ---- see Kate pacing in her cage as they bring Sawyer back to his cage. KATE: Sawyer? Sawyer, are you okay? TOM: a bucket of water and a sponge in the cages. To Kate That's so you can clean yourselves up. And Kate, if any of that doesn't fit, just give me a holler, okay? exits KATE: What happened? What did they do to you? SAWYER: Nothing, they just asked me questions. It ain't important. KATE: Talk to me. What happened? SAWYER: Look, I told you. Nothing happened. So quit asking. empties out a bag of clothes which was left in her cage. KATE: Turn around. turns so she can change and checks under the bandage on his chest. He's sees a 2-3 inch incision wound. He looks at Kate who is facing away, but taking off her shirt. The alarm on his heart monitor starts beeping. KATE: What's that? SAWYER: It's just my watch. It's busted. KATE: When did you get a watch? SAWYER: Look, I don't tell you everything! Just leave me alone, damn it. Put some clothes on. dumps a bucket of water over his head. Act 4 - We see Sawyer in prison watching Munson talking to a woman visitor. Suddenly we hear a woman say hello to Sawyer. CASSIDY: Hello, Sawyer. SAWYER: It's James Ford. And I know you know that because you got it right when you pressed charges. CASSIDY: You're mad at me? SAWYER: Well, look where I am. CASSIDY: What did you want me to do? You conned me. SAWYER: Something you want? CASSIDY: Yeah. Yeah, there is. SAWYER: Come on, I got license plates to make. places a picture of a little girl on the table. SAWYER: What's this? CASSIDY: This is your daughter. SAWYER: What do you want? CASSIDY: Well, first I wanted you to know. SAWYER: Then what? You think I'm going to take one look at this picture and turn into Father Knows Best? CASSIDY: We're living in this little place in Albuquerque. It's near the University... SAWYER: Why are you telling me this? CASSIDY: I just thought you could write her a letter. Her name's Clementine. SAWYER: What the hell am I going to write, "Dear Goo-goo, Ga-ga?" She's a baby. She ain't mine. CASSIDY: Sawyer, she is... SAWYER: I ain't got no daughter. ---- - Sawyer touches his chest. Kate eyes the top of her cage. KATE: I've been checking out my cage and I think if I climb to the top I can squeeze through those bars. They're spaced farther apart up there. SAWYER: Don't bother. KATE: What are you talking about? SAWYER: I'm talking about being smart. I think we should chill out here a while -- get the lay of the land. ---- hears something on the speaker in his cell. VOICE: Under control... ANOTHER VOICE: Yeah? VOICE: unintelligible ... it was a mistake bringing those two here. enters. JACK: What did you do to Sawyer? JULIET: Nothing. JACK: I heard him yelling. You've got blood on your clothes. JULIET: Jack. Jack! JACK: What did you do to him?! JULIET: It's not his blood. JACK: Then whose blood is it? JULIET: It's the blood of a woman who's dying. Jack, I, I need your help. ---- very loud alarm sounds in the area where Kate and Sawyer are being kept. We see Jack being led through with a bag over his head. KATE: It's Jack. Jack! SAWYER: Doc! KATE: Jack! SAWYER: Doc! Doc! KATE: Jack! turns slightly Jack!! is led in. Inside, Ben appears and speaks to Juliet. BEN: Have you lost your mind? You bring him here? JULIET: He's a doctor. He can help. BEN: Well, this is not why... JULIET: Do you want her to die? Jack Come on. the operating room, we see Tom in the background. Pickett is stroking Colleen's face. Ben exits. JACK: What happened? JULIET: Gunshot wound to the abdomen. scrubs up, and notices some spinal x-rays hanging on a light screen. JULIET: Those aren't hers. Come on. enter the operating room. PICKETT: What's he doing in here? JULIET: Danny, he's here to help. PICKETT: Tell him who did this. He ought to know that. JULIET: Danny. JACK: I need him out of here. JULIET: Danny, get out. TOM: Come on, Danny. Let's go. JULIET: Go. PICKETT: No way; she's my wife. TOM: Danny, they got it. exit JULIET: I got the bullet out, but she's still bleeding. JACK: Right upper quadrant; it's swelling badly. JULIET: No, I padded it. JACK: I need you to clamp under the liver so I can get a look back there. JULIET: struggling I'm not a surgeon. JACK: I know. But I need you to do this. see Pickett, Tom and Ben watching from a window above. JULIET: in Here. JACK: She's got a retro-hepatic caval bleed. It's behind the liver, that's why you missed it. I need lap pads -- as many as you got. Alright, another one. can see Colleen start to flatline on a heart monitor. JACK: The crash cart, now. Juliet, I need paddles. JULIET: It's broken. We've had... Jack, we haven't had anything happen before. We didn't -- we have -- I don't... tries to do CPR, but Colleen is dead. JACK: Time of death looks, but doesn't find a clock... she's gone. PICKETT: They did this! They did this! TOM: Danny, wait. Danny, wait, no. ---- in a rage goes to Sawyer's cage. SAWYER: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, Hoss. Take it easy. drags him out of the cage and throws him to the ground. Take it easy! PICKETT: him against Kate's cage Shut up!! Kate Do you love this guy? KATE: What? PICKETT: Sawyer I said do you love him?!! KATE: Stop! PICKETT: Sawyer Do you love him?! Do you love him?!! KATE: Leave him alone!! PICKETT: Sawyer Do you love him?! KATE: What are you doing? Stop!! PICKETT: Do punch you punch love punch him punch! KATE: Yes! I love him!! I love him!! Please. cries, Pickett chokes back tears PICKETT: exiting Lock him up! Act 5 - We see Sawyer reading Of Mice and Men in prison. Munson approaches. MUNSON: I need to talk to you. SAWYER: Sorry, I'm busy. MUNSON: It's important. Please. ---- switches to Munson and Sawyer walking down a corridor. MUNSON: You were right. I loved her. I thought she -- I really thought she... SAWYER: 10 mil's a lot of greenbacks, Killer -- tends to change things. That's why you never get attached -- because once you care, that's when they can come at you. MUNSON: What did your's want? I saw you the other day with a woman. What did she want? SAWYER: Something I ain't got. That all? You had yourself a good cry? You mind if I go back and see if George gets his farm? MUNSON: I need you to move it. The money. SAWYER: The money you didn't steal? MUNSON: We both know I did. Lila's hired a PI. She's going to find it. Do this for me. You have to. SAWYER: No. It's too dangerous. I'll be a walking target. walks away. MUNSON: If you don't help me the warden will get it all. He'll win. Please. Please. stops and smiles to himself. ---- - Sawyer is cleaning himself up with his bucket of water and sponge. KATE: Are you okay? SAWYER: Dandy. Guy hits like a girl. No offense. KATE: Why did he do that? SAWYER: Hell if I know. These people ever make any sense to you? starts climbing to the top of her cage. SAWYER: What are you doing? What are you doing? KATE: What does it look like? SAWYER: Hang on a second, Freckles. climbs out. SAWYER: I told you, the time ain't right. KATE: You're the one that said we had to go. SAWYER: Well, that was before... KATE: Before what?! I don't know what they did to you. But I know you're scared enough to lie about it. And that scares me more than anything that they have done to us before. SAWYER: Wait. climbs down the outside of the cage Wait! What are you doing? starts hitting the lock on his cage with a rock. KATE: I'm getting you out of here. SAWYER: Don't. KATE: I'm not leaving you, Sawyer. I can get it open. SAWYER: No. You're already out. You've got to go. You've got to leave me! KATE: What? SAWYER: Run! KATE: What did they do to you?! SAWYER: Will you go!! alarm on Sawyer's heart monitor starts beeping. KATE: What is that thing? SAWYER: Run. Just go. It's every man for himself. KATE: Why didn't you fight back?! Tell me the truth for once in your life! SAWYER: If you really love me -- go. KATE: I only said that so he'd stop hitting you. walks back to her cage SAWYER: Run. Hurry! climbs back up What the hell are you doing? Kate?! Damn it, Freckles, go. Every man for himself. gets back in her cage. KATE: Live together, die alone. ---- see that Ben and Tom have been watching all this on their monitors. TOM: You know Danny wants to kill him. BEN: Danny can wait. TOM: Should I bring Shephard back? BEN: No, I want him to sit with her for a while longer. one of the monitors we see Jack handcuffed to a gurney with the dead body of Colleen. ---- enters the operating room. JULIET: I'm, I'm sorry they -- they, uh, had to put handcuffs on you. Um, I'm a fertility doctor. I'm not used to death. JACK: What was her name? JULIET: Cole; it was short for Colleen. I shouldn't have, uh -- I should have come to get you sooner. JACK: It wouldn't have mattered. There wasn't any more that you could have done. She was -- she was dead before you put her on the table. JULIET: Are you just saying that to make me feel better? JACK: I don't care about making you feel better. JULIET: I'm going to take you back now. Um, I'm sorry for bringing you here. JACK: Who's x-rays are those? Outside? Those are spinal x-rays. They belong to a man about 40 years old. And whoever he is, he has a very large tumor on his L-4 vertebrae. And I just happen to be a spinal surgeon. So, you tell me, Juliet, who am I here to save? Act 6 the beach, Desmond has built a tower with the golf club on top, and a pole with wire sticking into the ground. It sits near Claire's shelter. We see Hurley chopping some fruit, watching Desmond. HURLEY: Is that -- art? DESMOND: Nope. Just an experiment. HURLEY: Okay. You want some fruit salad? DESMOND: Thanks, I'm not hungry. starts walking out from under the shelter You might want to wait a minute. HURLEY: Why's that? storm causes a sudden downpour. We see Claire getting Aaron out of his crib, and Charlie putting his arms around them. There's a lightning strike which hits Desmond's tower. ---- is sleeping in his cage. Ben is there, waking him up. BEN: Good morning. Let's go for a walk. ---- - We see Sawyer being escorted by guards to a meeting with the warden. WARDEN HARRIS: I have to be honest, Ford. When they first brought you here, I thought you were nothing more than a dumb hick. Now I know better. You're a dumb hick that knows how to steal. SAWYER: Can we just get this over with? WARDEN HARRIS: Yeah, let's. You remember Agent Freedman from the Treasury Department? AGENT FREEDMAN: So, what have you got? SAWYER: 10 million's in a red Bronco parked in a Stor-Quik facility in Sawgrass, right off 441, unit 23C. That's where your money is. WARDEN HARRIS: As agreed, the last 6 years of your sentence have been commuted. AGENT FREEDMAN: As soon as the truck is recovered and the funds confirmed, your commission will be processed. Now, how would you like that? SAWYER: Set up a new account. It don't matter what bank, just make it in Albuquerque. AGENT FREEDMAN: Okay. SAWYER: Put it in the name of Clementine Phillips. AGENT FREEDMAN: Okay, Clementine Phillips. SAWYER: And I want it so there's no way she can ever find out who the money's from. WARDEN HARRIS: Who's Clementine Phillips? SAWYER: We done? WARDEN HARRIS: Congratulations, Ford, you just lied and cheated your way out of prison. You're a free man. ---- - Ben is taking Sawyer on a steep hike. BEN: Not much further, James -- just at the top of the next rise. SAWYER: What's up there? BEN: Something I want you to see. SAWYER: That little place you always wanted, George? BEN: Sorry? SAWYER: What, don't you read? It's from Of Mice and Men. You'd like it -- puppies get killed. continue hiking and Sawyer's heart monitor starts beeping. SAWYER: Bring me up here to kill me? Make that thing you put inside of me blow up my damn heart? BEN: Your heart's not going to blow up, James. The only thing we put inside you was doubt. Oh, the watch is a heart rate monitor, but nothing more. pulls a rabbit out of a satchel with a number 8 on its back Look. We gave him a sedative, not a pacemaker. SAWYER: How do I know that's the same bunny? That you didn't just paint an 8 on another one? BEN: You don't. slugs Ben. SAWYER: You son-of-a-bitch. BEN: The rabbit wasn't the thing I wanted to show you. continue up the hill and Sawyer looks amazed. SAWYER: What the--? camera reveals a view of the island across an inlet. BEN: You ever been to Alcatraz -- take the tour? Right now you're standing on a small island roughly twice the size of Alcatraz. And that over there -- that's your island -- the one you've come to know and love. I just wanted you to know there's nowhere to run. SAWYER: You did all this just to -- just to keep me in a damn cage? BEN: We did all this because the only way to gain a con man's respect is to con him. And you're pretty good, Sawyer. We're a lot better. Funny thing is, us telling you about the pacemaker wasn't what kept you in line. It was when I threatened her. You work so hard to make her think you don't care -- that you don't need her, but, "A guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody. It don't make no difference who the guy is, long as he's with you. I tell you, I tell you a guy gets too lonely and he gets sick." SAWYER: What the hell are you talking about? BEN: It's from Of Mice and Men. Don't you read? Come on, let's get you back to your cage. Category:Season 3